The present invention is directed to a trash clearing brush unit for use ahead of a planter. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,697, 4,425,973, 4,483,401, 4,562,780, 4,781,129 and 4,785,890. None of these patents discloses the features of the present invention.